


A Milkovich and A Haunted House

by tylerhoecin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Halloween, Love, M/M, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoecin/pseuds/tylerhoecin
Summary: Ian and Mickey go to a haunted house.





	A Milkovich and A Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.   
> Twitter: gallavicheg  
> Instagram: gallavichus  
> gallavichunited

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Ian.” Mickey whispered as they began their journey into the haunted house. Mickey wouldn’t say he was scared of monsters, zombies, and clowns. But he would say that he had a mild fear of the unknown. If he didn’t know what would be popping out at him, he didn’t want to go and find out. But here they are at a Halloween Horror event. And Mickey was damn near shaking when he heard over the intercom that their journey has now begun. 

“It’s okay, Mick. I got you.” Ian assured him as they linked hands. Mickey’s hand trembled a little as he grasped ahold of his lover’s hand. 

Mickey heard a high pitched squeal from one of the people in front of him and Mickey couldn’t help but to get closer to Ian. Ian chuckled at his suspense. 

They journeyed up further into haunted house, when a clown decided to make itself known. It appeared to be bloody and had a chainsaw. Mickey jolted back against Ian once he realized what the figure consisted of. The clown came running after them a few feet, but wasn’t able to touch Ian nor Mickey. Mickey was grateful for that. 

Mickey yelled as another figure jumped from the curtains. Mickey hid his face in Ian’s shoulder and pushed Ian in front of him to shield the figure from hurting him, although it said in the agreement no person in a costume can touch you. Mickey still cowered in fear at the thought of another figure jumping out at them. They strolled a few feet with nothing happening to them, but they heard echoes of screams from in front them and behind them. 

Sure, Ian jumped, but he wasn’t as scared as Mickey when a girl came at them with an axe in her hand. At least, they thought it was girl. Mickey screamed, a high-pitched sound that startled Ian. Ian’s laugh bounced around the house, when Mickey yelled, “Alright, it time to fucking go.” 

But they still had a few hundred feet to go. The lower level of the house was huge. It entailed of multiples twists and turns. Too many scary shit jumping out at them. And a few sounds of screaming from the patrons. 

Ian whispered, “It’s almost over.” When, he realized Mickey’s whole stature was rock hard and his face was buried into Ian’s collarbone. And his lover’s body was pressed against his.

“FUCK.” Mickey bellowed out as another silhouette came running after them. This one was dressed in zombie attire and was limping after them making weird zombie sounds. 

Ian laughed as he dragged Mickey out of the way of hurting the poor dude in the costume, because the guy got way too close causing Mickey’s arm to raise up. Ian was positive the dude was about to decked. But Ian hurriedly grabbed Mickey’s hand and urged him to the exit. 

“Fuck, man.” Mickey shuddered as the zombie continued to limp after them, but back tracked and went after a petite girl behind them. Ian and Mickey took off running towards the exit, before anybody else could mess with them. 

Ian laughed loudly. “Aw, look at you. Using your boyfriend as a shield.” Ian noticed that Mickey still rested his hand in his and his body was still tightly pressed against him. 

“Shut up, Gallagher.” 

Mickey dislodged himself from the laughing redhead.

Ian couldn’t help but to drag Mickey towards him and lay a chaste kiss on his lips and said, “You did good, Mickey.” 

“Fuck off, Gallagher.”


End file.
